vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Muslimische Jugend Österreich
Die Muslimische Jugend Österreich (MJÖ) ist die Jugendorganisation der Islamischen Glaubensgemeinschaft in Österreich und wurde im Jahr 1996 in Linz gegründet. Seit Dezember 2007 wird die MJÖ von der Informatikstudentin Tugba Seker geleitet. Die MJÖ beschreibt sich als unabhängig und will eine „österreichisch-islamische Identität“ kreieren und „eine Gesellschaft ohne Diskriminierung jeder Art, freien Zugang zur Bildung und mehr Mitbestimmung für Jugendliche“.Selbstdarstellung auf der Webseite der Muslimischen Jugend Österreich Die MJÖ hat nach Angaben ihres Sprechers ca. 3000 zahlende Mitglieder Alexander Osman, Sprecher der Muslimischen Jugend im Interview: „Geht um Kids von der Straße“ Der Standard, 28. September 2007, nach anderen Schätzungen etwa 4000 Mitglieder, 60 Prozent davon Frauen,„Die Heimat der Eltern ist weit weg“ Marijana Miljkovic, der Standard vom 25./26. Oktober 2006 und ein Gründungsmitglied spricht von inzwischen 8000 Mitgliedern.Der Islam in Österreich Markus Müller ORF - Ö1 - 16. Mai 2007 Sie ist eine deutschsprachige, muslimische, bundesweite Jugendorganisation in Österreich, in der Jugendliche mit sehr verschiedenen ethnischen und kulturellen Hintergründen tätig sind. Dadurch unterscheidet sich die MJÖ von den Jugendabteilungen anderer, ethnisch strukturierter Organisationen wie der Jugendföderation der türkischen Milli Görüş (JUWA).Webseite der Jugendföderation der türkischen Milli Görüş (JUWA) Die MJÖ ist nicht mit der „Islamischen Jugend Österreich“ (IJÖ) Webseite der Islamischen Jugend Österreich (IJÖ) zu verwechseln.„Muslimische Jugend warnt vor Verwechslung“ oe24, 18. September 2006, „Letzte Fragen … an Mahmoud Mohamed“ von Klaus Stimeder, Datum 09/06 Seit dem Jahr 2005 sind die „Jungen Musliminnen Österreich“ (JMÖ) als Frauenorganisation organisatorisch eigenständig und unabhängig vertreten Webseite der „Jungen Musliminnen Österreich“ (JMÖ) und teils Teilnehmerinnen der Projekte „Fatima 2005“ und „Fatima 2007 - Qualifikationsoffensive für muslimische Mädchen“.„FATIMA 2005 - Eine Qualifikationsoffensive für muslimische Mädchen“, einjähriges Projekt des BM Als sogenannte „Partnerorganisation“ der MJÖ gibt es jedoch enge Zusammenarbeit. Eine weitere Partnerorganisation sind die MPÖ, die „Muslimischen PfadfinderInnen Österreich“ Webseite der „Muslimischen PfadfinderInnen Österreich“ (MPÖ), die sich an die 8-14jährigen wendet. Seit 2006 ist die „Muslimische Jugend Österreich“ auch Mitglied der Österreichischen Bundesjugendvertretung (BJV).Vorstand der Österreichischen Bundesjugendvertretung (BJV oder ÖJV), die BJV wurde durch das Bundes-Jugendvertretungsgesetz (B-JVG) am 1. Jänner 2001 eingerichtet. Die Vorgängerorganisationen waren der 1953 gegründete „Österreichische Bundesjugendring“ (ÖBJR), der sich 2003 umwandelte in das „Österreichische Nationalkomitee für internationale Jugendarbeit“ (ÖNK), das sich zugunsten der BJV auflöste. Auf europäischer Ebene arbeitet die MJÖ mit dem Forum of European Muslim Youth and Student Organizations (FEMYSO) zusammen, das seinen Sitz in Brüssel hat.„Muslims in Austria: Integration through Participation in Austrian Society“ Lise Jamila Abid, Journal of Muslim Minority Affairs, Vol. 26, No. 2, August 2006, Seite 276 Die „Muslimische Jugend Österreich“ wird vom Bundesministerium für Gesundheit, Familie und Jugend unterstützt.finanzielle Unterstützung durch BM für Gesundheit, Familie und Jugend, laut Antwort auf parlamentarische Anfrage Nr. 4333/J, 2006 Am 9. September 2006 fand die 10-Jahresfeier der MJÖ im Austria Center Vienna in Wien statt. Neben Reden des damaligen Nationalratspräsidenten Andreas Khol, vom Präsidenten der Islamischen Glaubensgemeinschaft in Österreich (IGGiÖ) Anas Schakfeh und von Tariq Ramadan wurde musikalische Unterhaltung von Sami Yusuf und dem deutschen Rapper Ammar114 geboten.Webseite zur 10-Jahresfeier der MJÖ Am 11. September 2006 wurde vor einem Lokal der MJÖ in Wien-Rudolfsheim eine Bombenattrappe gefunden mit einem Zettel mit der Aufschrift „4. Juli 1926 – Weimar“, dem Gründungstag der Hitler-Jugend und ersten NSDAP Parteitag.„Bombenattrappe: Teilbedingte Haft“, Wien ORF.at, 8. Februar 2007 Der Täter, der mittels Rufdatenrückerfassung seiner SMS identifiziert werden konnte, war ein 29jähriger Islamist, der die Haltung der MJÖ zu „lasch“ fand. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Webseite der Muslimischen Jugend Österreich (MJÖ) *Webseite der Jungen Musliminnen Österreich (JMÖ) Kategorie:Religiöser Jugendverband